


The Matchmaking Naarclits - 5 Drabbles

by CL_Avery



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/CL_Avery
Summary: Rolf Scamander is starting his new job at the Daily Prophet. How long before he meets the women who drove his predecessors to quit?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Bobbins

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply. This is fan fiction and I do not claim to own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters or places that appear in the original books.

Rolf Scamander stood in the doorway of the Daily Prophet offices in Diagon Alley, clutching a briefcase in his arms. All the excitement about his new job had suddenly gone. There was so much noise. The corridors were full of people running from room to room. The editor was barking orders from his office. He was so very tempted to turn around and run away from there. To the peace and quiet of his own study.

“This way.” Said the receptionist, before he set off down the hallway. He looked like she was in a hurry. Rolf clutched his briefcase even tighter and followed him. He had real trouble keeping up as the receptionist slalomed through the mayhem. It had been a long time since Rolf felt quite this claustrophobic. Finally, they managed to fight their way through to Rolf’s new office. The receptionist pushed him in. “Sorry, it’s not a room with a view.” He muttered and shut the door behind Rolf.

Rolf did not even have time to catch his breath before he heard someone snigger. He turned and saw an old wizard, sitting in the corner of the room. He was smoking a pipe and studying Rolf intently. “You won’t be here long enough to enjoy a view anyway… Three of your predecessors barely lasted a month. I’m Bobbins, by the way. The Herbologist.” Said the old wizard.

Rolf smiled. Could it really be that obvious that he was scared half to death? He felt silly. He dreamt about getting this job for years… To steady himself, Rolf went to his desk and started unpacking. Bobbins was not deterred. “She will drive you out of here like she did the others. You mark my words.” He laughed and returned to his writing. Rolf did not dare ask who Bobbins was talking about. He sat down, closed his eyes and sighed. At least it was quiet now.


	2. The woman

“Today is going to be the day…” Bobbins said cheerfully on Friday morning, when Rolf walked through the door. “You say that every day.” Rolf chuckled. He was starting to like Bobbins. He was quite fun. For a Herbologist, anyway. “What does that even mean?” Rolf asked. Bobbins smiled coyly. “You’ll just have to wait.” Rolf did not like the sound of that. He did not like surprises.

Later that day, Rolf was coming back from lunch when he spotted a huddle of his fellow reporters standing by the door to his office. They were all watching him. Rolf did not like that either. He hated attention even more than he hated surprises. Whatever Bobbins had been waiting for must have happened. Rolf fought through the crowd and entered the room.

There was woman sitting at his desk. She had pale blond hair and was dressed in bright rainbow-coloured robes. There were huge silver crescents hanging from her ears. They were so bright that they nearly blinded Rolf. Even by wizarding standards, she looked eccentric.

“Are you the new Chief Consulting Magizoologist?” She asked. Her voice was strangely dreamy. “Yes.” Said Rolf uncertainly. Everyone laughed. It made Rolf uncomfortable, so he shut the door behind him. “I want you to write an article about the Naarclits.” She said. “The _what_?” Asked Rolf. He had never heard of Naarclits. There was more laughter coming through the door. This clearly was not the first time she had made that request.

The women took out a stack of papers and placed them carefully on Rolf’s desk. “You’ll see.” She said. Rolf was hoping for bit more of an explanation. But she just stood up, opened the door, and floated away through the crowd. She took absolutely no notice of the sniggers and chuckles around her. Rolf watched her completely in awe. He wished he could be this immune to what people thought of him.

“Who was that?” Rolf asked, without looking at Bobbins. He could not tear his eyes away from the door that she just walked through. “That, my friend, was Miss Lovegood. The women who will drive you mad…” Bobbins chuckled. “Naarclits... What is she going to come up with next?” He muttered, shaking his head.


	3. Newt's notes

Rolf could not stop thinking about Miss Lovegood. She reminded him of his grandfather. He was also bit peculiar and people used to laugh at him too. But he was the most brilliant man that Rolf ever met. Maybe Miss Lovegood was onto something too.

Rolf woke up early on Saturday. He went straight to his study and laid out Miss Lovegood’s notes on the desk. The study was his sanctuary. It was quiet and a gentle breeze was coming through the window, playing with the papers and his hair. Without Bobbins’ sniggering, he could finally concentrate on the Naarclits.

Apparently, they were frog-like creatures that lived in streams and small rivers. They required the cleanest of waters and were thus extremely rare. Rolf nodded along. So far, completely plausible… He thought to himself.

He picked up another page. The Naarclits urine was beneficial to human health and had healing properties. Rolf sighed, there was the mad bit. He should have listened to Bobbins. The rest of the papers contained detailed proposals for the creation Naarclits reserves at major reservoirs to get more of the Naarclits’ urine into the water supply.

Rolf had some cold dinner and slumped into bed. What a waste of a Saturday. But he could not sleep. The nearby church tower rang one o’clock, then two. No matter how hard he tried, he still could not get Miss Lovegood out of his head. He so wanted her to be right.

He got up and went back to his study. He got out his grandfather’s old notebooks and began reading. Just as he was about to give up, he found a sketch of something that looked like a weird frog. Could it be a Naarclit? It gave him little hope and kept him going. When the sun began to rise, he finally struck gold.

There it was. An account of how his grandmother’s old wound got miraculously cured when she fell into a stream on their holiday in the Lake District. There were pages and pages of notes about possible explanations. But none were conclusive. But there was a drawing of that weird frog. _“These are everywhere. Could they have anything to do with it?”_ Read Newt’s annotation.

That was good enough for Rolf. Miss Lovegood was right. She had to be. He took out his quill and began writing. He could not wait see her again. Rolf finished his article late on Sunday night. He could not even wait till the morning and sent it by owl straight to the editor.


	4. The article

When Rolf got to his office on Monday morning, the article was back on his desk with a short note from the editor. _“Are you sure about this?”_ It read. Rolf was sure. Absolutely sure. He wanted that article published even if it cost him his reputation.

The article made it to the paper the following day. Rolf got couple of letters calling him deranged, but also a few collaborating the research. Ordinarily, that would make him happy. But this time, he could not care less. All he wanted was for Miss Lovegood to come back. He had so many questions. Who was she? How did she know about the Naarclits?

Weeks have gone by and nothing. Rolf was beginning to think that he will never see her again. Until one day, he was walking back to his office with a cup of tea and there she was. She looked as eccentric as ever and was chatting to a red-headed woman in the hallway. Rolf did not know her but had a vague feeling that she worked at the sports desk.

He tentatively walked up to them. But before he could say anything, Miss Lovegood spotted him. “Hi.” There was the dreamy voice again. “Did you see the article? About the Naarclits?” Rolf stuttered. He did not know why, but he was quite sure he was blushing. Miss Lovegood nodded. “You were right about them.” Rolf added. Miss Lovegood smiled. “I know.” She said, cheerfully. She turned to the red-headed women again. “Bye, Ginny”. She added and floated away.

Rolf just stood her, tea in hand, staring after her. He was not great with people, he knew that. He was used to people walking away when he started talking about Magizoology. But this was different. It was as if words were completely superfluous to her. She did not have to say that the article made her happy. Rolf knew.

It was at this point that he realised he was in love with her. He had no idea how he knew that. It was the first time it happened to him. Neither did he know how it was even possible. He only met her for few minutes and they barely spoke. And he did not even know her name. But he was sure. She was perfect. Like something from a dream.

The red-head women placed her hand on Rolf’s shoulder and patted it. “You’ll need to try a lot harder than that, sunshine.” She said and disappeared into her office, leaving him rooted in the hallway. Rolf was determined to take that advice. He went back for his grandfather’s notes, packed a bag, and left immediately for the Lake District. He needed to find that creature if it was the last thing he ever did.


	5. Luna

Rolf spent weeks in the Lake District, looking for the Naarclits. He was determined not to leave there until he found them. And then he did, finally! He caught a couple, put them in a tank and went straight to the office. He needed Miss Lovegood’s address and had a hunch that there may just be a letter or two from her in the Daily Prophet’s archives. And he was right. He smiled when he saw what her name was. Luna. It was so fitting, so beautiful.

Not an hour later, Rolf found himself walking up the narrow path to her house. It was every bit as eccentric as her. Luna was in the front garden, singing and digging something up. She lifted her head, looked at Rolf, and let the song fizzle out. He wanted to wave at her but could not, the tank was too heavy. Luna walked up to the fence and opened the front gate. “Hello.” She said cheerfully. She was not talking to Rolf though. She was talking to the Naarclits. It made Rolf chuckle.

“I know just what to do with you.” She added, still talking at the tank. She talked to the Naarclits as if they were babies. Luna led Rolf around the house, to a small stream at the top of the garden. “We need to tidy a bit.” She said. She took off her shoes, jumped into the water, and began moving some stones and logs about. It did not even occur to her to use magic. Rolf put the tank down and joined her. Together, they built a little sanctuary and released the Naarclits.

Once they were done, they sat down on the grassy bank. She was watching the Naarclits play in their new home. He was watching the sunshine dance on her hair. Slowly, Luna turned towards him. “You want to kiss me, don’t you?” She asked. Rolf went bright red and began stuttering. He wanted to speak but no actual words came out.

Of course, he wanted to kiss her! But how could she sound so casual about it? And why was he such a nervous wreck? Luna chuckled and squeezed his hand. “It’s ok.” She said and shuffled closer to him. Rolf was suddenly as calm as he had ever been. It was as if the whole world stopped existing around them. He leaned in and kissed her. It was every bit as magical as he imagined.

They say on the grass until dusk. They talked and talked. Rolf never felt so comfortable around anyone in his life. Suddenly, Luna grinned. “Now, I think we should try it.” She said. “Try what?” Rolf had no idea what she was talking about. Surely, she could not be quite so forward. “The water, of course.” Luna laughed. _Right_ , Rolf thought to himself, of course... But he did not mind. If he was going to drink Naarclits wee for anyone, it would be her.


End file.
